


Cruel

by DiAnna44



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, So yeah, it's short, pernico - Freeform, somewhat bittersweet as well, that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAnna44/pseuds/DiAnna44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It hurt. Every day when he saw Percy, it was the same. Every day." Nico, in love with Percy Jackson. Yes, life indeed is cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

 

 

What was he  _supposed_  to do?

There was no way in hell he was going to _tell_  him. Just the fact the Jason found out made him go crazy with anticipation.

It was a fact that couldn't be changed.

Percy Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase… but…

Nico di Angelo was in love with Percy Jackson.

Nico had admitted it long ago, but it still hurt.

It  _hurt_  every time he saw Percy give his smile towards Annabeth.

It  _hurt_  when Percy's hands would intertwine with Annabeth's.

It  _hurt_  when they shared kisses.

But what hurt the most was when Percy would look at him, and maybe give a smile, but it was obvious that Nico's feelings would never be returned.

_It hurt._

Every day when he saw Percy, it was the same.  _Every day._

He tried to run away. He tried to just  _stop_  talking to them…no… _him._

He tried not to see him.

Sometimes, he wished he never met him. He wished that Bianca and him were still in the Lotus Casino, wasting their lives away, because if they were, his sister would still be alive, and he wouldn't be feeling this pain that he felt every single time he even heard Percy's  _name._

Frankly, it was ridiculous.

But Percy had been his hero when he was a kid. Nico looked up to Percy as if Percy himself was a god, but after his sister had died…all he could feel was  _betrayal._

Percy had  _promised._

And yet…it wasn't just betrayal towards Percy he felt. No. He felt as if he had betrayed Bianca too for still loving the one who brought this upon them. Because even after he found out what happened…he still had the annoying, little crush on Percy no matter how many times he told himself it wasn't right.

It just wasn't  _right_.

Also, he felt as if he was being unnecessarily mean to Annabeth. He looked up to Annabeth. She really was amazing, no wonder Percy fell for her hard.

However, it wouldn't stop the pure pain and jealously that would form in the pit of his stomach when he saw them being intimate in any way a couple acts.

Because that's what they were.

_A couple._

They really did compliment each other so well in their relationship, and both of them really did love each other. Nico has tried telling this fact to himself over and  _over_  again, but no matter how many times he does…

He still has deep feelings for Percy.

Percy is the one who he cares for the most. Yeah, sometimes Percy really was just a crappy  _friend_  in general, but apparently love doesn't care about all the negative points. No, love instead just adds more negative points.

Just forget positive attributes, it seemed like.

Nico stopped waiting. Nico stopped hoping. Nico had stopped wishing for the impossible. Percy will never return his feelings. Everyone knows that. He's in love with Annabeth, who he's probably going to get married to.

That's just how cruel life really is. There's no changing that fact. But still…Percy's sea-green eyes could really captivate anyone. You get lost in them, just as someone would get lost at sea.

Nico had been lost for a long time now.

He was still lost.

He would probably  _always_ be lost, especially with Percy involved.

_Life is cruel._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Originally this was posted on my FanFiction.net site but I wanted to share it with all of you lovely readers! I absolutely adore Nico/Percy and think it is totally and utterly tragic, but well that's Rick for you....plus I've been shipping Percabeth since day one.  
> Well I sincerely hope that you enjoyed my story, and kudos, etc. would be very much appreciated, especially any comments! :)  
> Bai guys.   
> -DiAnna44 :)
> 
> FanFiction.net name: DiAnna44


End file.
